Une dernière fois, avant de te quitter
by RedChi-San
Summary: Tu sais... Je t'aime. Ces trois petits mots, je les ai toujours affirmer. Mais uniquement dans les ténèbres. Juste une fois... Une dernière fois... Retrouvons-nous à notre cabane. Pour après nous quitter.


Titre: Une dernière fois, avant de te quitter.

Auteur: RedChi-san

Couple: Edvy. (Envy x Ed) Avec un fond de Royed parental.

Résumé: Tu sais... Je t'aime. Ces trois petits mots, je les ai toujours affirmer. Mais uniquement dans les ténèbres. Juste une fois... Une dernière fois... Retrouvons-nous à notre cabane. Pour après nous quitter.

Genre: Romance, Drame, Tragedy.

Note 1: Mille excuse pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas de bêta correcteur, de plus, je suis nul en orthographe...

Note 2: Vous verrez vous même si ceci est une death fic ou pas. Et aussi incroyable que ça paraisse... J'ai pas envie de faire un lemon... Peut-être une autre fois? Enfin, enjoy! ^^

* * *

_Tu sais... Je t'aime. Ces trois petits mots, je les ai toujours affirmer. Mais uniquement dans les ténèbres. Dans les ténèbres de cette petite chambre, dans cette cabane au fin fond du pays. C'était notre cabane. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon, où était la porte d'entré. Mais ça nous convenait. À tous les deux. Même à toi, et dieu seul sais -S'il existe vraiment ce connard- À quel point tu déteste tout ce qui est simple et banal. Il n'y a qu'à te voir toi. Non pas que je déteste ça, mais tu change si souvent d'apparence..._

_Je me rappel encore la fois où tu avais prit mon apparence pour me faire l'amour. Je dois avouer un truc par contre, bien que je t'ai hurler dessus après, j'ai adorer. Car c'était toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Je ne le dirais jamais assez de fois. Je t'aime._

_J'ai voulu pendant si longtemps te le dire, ces mots... Depuis notre première rencontre je crois. Tu t'en souviens peut-être pas... J'avais réussi enfin à pénétré le fameux laboratoire numéro cinq... Je m'étais battu contre les deux frangins coincés dans une armure... Tu ne te souviens plus d'eux? Je le savais. Je te connais. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant._

_Tu sais ce qui m'a frapper en premier chez toi? Ce n'était pas ton apparence en tout cas. Pardonne moi. Bien sur, après j'ai vu à quel point tu étais beau... Je le pense encore aujourd'hui, même si tu change énormément d'apparence pour essayer de me plaire... Tu sais, tant que tu reste toi-même, tu me plaira toujours... Bref, je m'égare..._

_Ce n'était pas non plus ton caractère. Celui-là, il m'a fallu un peu de temps avant de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Tu me pardonne?_

_En fait, c'était ton aura qui m'avait impressionner en tout premier lieu. Cette aura qui dégageait un mélange de puissance, de prestance et d'ambition. Tu étais magnifique. J'ai eu tout de suite le coup de foudre... Mais bon, après je suis redescendu sur terre quand tu as commencer à me battre. Héhé, je dois dire qu'en écrivant ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai maso..._

_Tout ça pour dire que je te regarde depuis notre première rencontre. Je me souviens encore, lorsque le labo à été détruit, c'est toi qui m'a sortit de là... Pas de la manière la plus romantique, je dois l'avouer, mais le fait que tu m'avais tenu contre toi, pendant tout ce temps, m'a réchauffer le coeur, très engourdit par le froid de mon âme morte._

_Ça y est, je fais remonter mon âme poète en moi... Mais je me sens si bien près de toi! Alors savoir que... Non. Ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Maintenant, je ne pense qu'à toi et moi... À nous._

_Plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais envie de te voir... J'avais envie de voir l'Envy... Ton "père" dira ce qu'il voudra, on dirait que tu remplis parfaitement bien ton péché avec moi. Juste avec moi j'espère._

_Et finalement, il y a eu ce moment... Oh comme je me suis traiter d'idiot après cela! Alors qu'on venait de se battre quasi à mort, les renforts arrivaient de mon côté, j'étais presque mort et tu me retenait par le collet... Et j'ai eu ce réflexe, oh combien stupide, de te caresser la joue en disant: «Que tu es beau... La convoitise à l'état pur...»_

_Que j'étais naïf et stupide à l'époque! Tu avais l'air très surprit... Surprit que ton ennemi te dise de tel mots? Je n'ai jamais su, tu ne me l'a jamais avouer._

_J'étais certain que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir après ça. Ou pire encore, que tu ne m'enfonce encore plus que je l'étais déjà. Car, (J'ignore si tu le sais) Mustang m'avais entendu. Je dois avouer que ce fut à ce moment-là que je rougis le plus de ma vie... Avant ces nuits passionnées que l'on à vécu ensemble... Mais je m'égare encore._

_Quand finalement, tu es revenu à moi, vers moi, j'ai cru naïvement que tu ne voulais qu'une chose, me tuer. Oh que j'étais stupide. Nous avons réussi finalement (Au bout de six tentatives quand même!) À avoir une discussion relativement normale. Dire que j'étais surprit était un euphémisme. Savoir que mes sentiments ne te dérangeais pas, j'avais eu un minuscule espoir que ça soit le cas, mais que tu m'avoue carrément avoir peut-être un faible pour moi, alors là, j'en avait le cul par terre! (Évidement, j'ai un peu abréger tes dires, mais bon, tu me connais.) Mais en même temps, j'étais si heureux... J'avais cru qu'il était impossible de t'aimer encore plus, et voilà que je me démentais moi-même! Quand on c'est quitter, j'ai tout de suite rejoint Mustang._

_Le savais-tu? Ce fut Mustang qui fut le premier au courant des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Oh certes, il c'est d'abord moquer de moi, croyant là une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, mais il fini par accepter la vérité. Son meilleur subordonné (Et ne dit pas le contraire, tout le monde le dit na!) Était amoureux d'un des ennemis numéro 1 du pays... Y'avais là de quoi paniquer, tu ne crois pas?_

_Mais après moult discussion plus ou moins sérieuse, il comprit que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. J'étais amoureux de toi, point final!_

_Il m'aida énormément à surmonté mes peines lors de tes absences, durant nos premiers temps en tant que couple. C'est également lui que j'allais voir lorsque nous nous disputions. C'est également lui qui m'aida à me calmer, l'après-midi avant notre première fois. J'étais terriblement anxieux. J'avais peur que tu n'aime pas, que tu te lasse et que tu parte loin de moi. Je t'aimais déjà tellement... Une telle séparation m'aurait détruit, sans aucun doute. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, tu sais?_

_Et oui, tes crises de jalousie (Que j'appréciais à moitié, c'était un signe que tu tenais à moi) Était présente un peu pour rien puis qu'à mes yeux, Mustang est comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Mais je t'aimais tant... Alors tous tes éclats étaient très vite pardonné. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quitte. Tu m'étais trop précieux._

_Et notre première fois... Si... Je n'arrive même pas à la décrire. J'ai bien vu peu après que tu t'en voulais de m'avoir prit ma virginité... Là. Mais tu sais, comme je le dis depuis le début... J'ai adorer parce que c'était toi. Uniquement toi. Merveilleusement toi._

_Quoi que, je dois avouer que niveau romantique, pour une première fois, ça frisait les zéros. Quelle idée aussi de m'avoir prit... Dans le bureau personnel de Mustang? (Oui, je t'en veux encore un piti peu, mais uniquement parce que deux minutes après l'orgasme, ce cher Mustang est entré et nous à surprit...)_

_Mais bon, niveau romantique, tu t'es vachement bien rattraper avec le diné la semaine suivante. J'ignorais d'ailleurs que tu étais si cordon bleu! Ma partie préféré de la soirée à été quand même notre petit corps-à-corps dans notre lit, dans notre cabane, au fin fond du pays._

_Arg, tu m'as pervertie! Lin à raison, tu es certain d'être la convoitise et non la luxure? Mais non, je ne te traite pas de fille... Tu sais bien que je préfère un toi masculin, malgré le fait que tu m'as laisser avoir le dessus sur toi une seule fois..._

_Ce geste, il m'a énormément toucher tu sais? Je te connais, tu déteste être regarder de haut, d'être dominer, et pourtant, tu m'a laisser te prendre cette fois-là... Cela à été l'unique fois, évidement, mais je suis heureux d'avoir put partager ces sensations avec toi.  
_

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_Dans le ventre de Gluttony... Si tu savais comme j'ai paniquer... À l'idée d'être séparer de toi, à tout jamais. Évidement, je pensais également à Al, mais aussi à toi. Et quel fut ma surprise de te voir emprisonner avec moi! (Enfin, il y avait aussi Lin, mais bon.)_

_Tu sais, je vais t'avouer un truc. Bien qu'au premier regard, j'ai été effrayer de ta forme gigantesque... J'ai accepter cet autre partie de toi. Car cela m'a rappeler que malgré tous mes sentiments, malgré tous mes efforts... Tu n'est pas humain. Tu es un homonculus. Quand tu m'a prit en toi, je n'ai pas bouger. Je t'ai laisser faire. Tu sais pourquoi?_

_Je m'étais dit stupidement, «Si je meurs, autant que cela soit de sa main». Si naïf... Je t'entend t'écrier "Sale gamin!" en lisant cette ligne. Et moi, je sourie. Car je sais que sous ces insultes, il y a quand même un fond de sentiment envers moi._

_Puis nous sommes finalement sortit du ventre de Gluttony._

_Notre couple devenait de plus en plus dangereux. "Père" te surveillait de très près. L'armée faisait la même chose avec moi. Ils se doutaient de quelque chose._

_Alors voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit ceci. C'est devenu trop dangereux. Moi, je ne risque rien grâce à mon titre d'alchimiste d'état, en plus de mon statut de "Sacrifice humain". Mais toi... Si "Père" apprend la vérité sur nous, tu sera tuer sans aucun scrupule. Je t'aime tu sais, et je préfère m'éloigner de toi pour te mettre en sécurité. Tu es fort, ce ne sont pas quelque soldat de Central qui vont réussir à te tuer n'est-ce pas?_

_Mais avant... Juste une fois... Une dernière fois... Retrouvons-nous à notre cabane. Pour après nous quitter. Je sens que ça va être pénible pour moi, mais bon. C'est de ma faute tout ça, c'est moi qui à commencer cette relation. Tu m'as suivit._

_Accepteras-tu? Viendras-tu?_

_Je l'espère._

_J'attendrais tous les soirs durant une semaine, puis je rentrerais à Central. Mustang est d'accord pour faire croire que je suis partit en mission durant cette semaine. Il n'en tien qu'à toi de décider de ce qui ce passeras durant cette dernière semaine._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_Je t'attendrai._

_Ed._

* * *

Envy releva son visage après avoir relut la lettre pour la quatrième fois depuis ce matin. D'après la date, elle avait été envoyer il y a deux jours. Il en restait donc... Quatre si on enlevait aujourd'hui.

Quand il avait eu cette lettre, il avait cru à une blague. Mais en lisant le premier paragraphe, il avait comprit que quelque chose c'était briser entre lui et sa crevette.

Quand il avait fini de la lire, il ne voulu pas y croire. Tout finir? Pour toujours? Ne plus jamais voir Edo?

Il ne pourrait pas.

Envy se sentait comme dans un tourbillon. La simple lecture de cette lettre lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'au yeux de l'alchimiste Fullmetal, leur relation n'avait rien d'un jeu, contrairement à ce que croyait l'homonculus de la convoitise.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce à la fin? À la toute fin entre eux qu'il prit conscience que...

Envy froissa la lettre. Hésita. Puis la défroissa, la lissa correctement sur un mur, puis la replia. Il la rangea ensuite dans une petite poche minuscule sous sa jupe-short. Il partit ensuite, discrètement.

Il mit trois heures à arriver sur place. Ed l'attendait dans le salon, sur le canapé. Envy ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler ou même de se lever, qu'il lui sauta dessus.

* * *

-Envy?

L'homonculus resta silencieux.

-Tu... M'en veux?

-Non.

-Alors... Pourquoi tu es si... Froid?

Nouveau silence. Edo attendit.

-Car je suis idiot.

Surprise.

-Et pourquoi tu le serais?

Mouvement dans le lit, le plus vieux des deux garçons se retourna vers son amant.

-Parce que je ne me rend compte que maintenant, alors que je vais te perdre, des sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

C'était l'une des phrases les plus longues qu'il avait prononcer à son amant. C'était la première phrase où il livrait ses sentiments. Finalement, "Père" avait tord, même eux les homonculus, avaient une âme et des sentiments. Il fallait juste creuser très profondément pour les trouver, et être patient. Ce que Edo avait fait.

-Tu...

-Non. Chut. Ne brisons rien.

-Mais...

-Tu repars demain, alors profitons du temps qui nous reste.

Tristesse. Douleur. Edo s'en voulait. Alors que son amant lui avouait enfin ses sentiments, il venait tout briser.

Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer. Mais leurs baisers avaient un arrière goût de désespoir. «Je ne veux pas te quitter.»

Quand Ed se réveilla le lendemain matin, Envy était déjà partit. L'alchimiste était dehors. Et devant lui...

* * *

Roy Mustang releva la tête. Lui et son subordonné étaient seuls dans la pièce. Les autres avaient comprit qu'Ed avait besoin de son "papa". Le colonel se leva et se planta devant l'adolescent.

-Alors?

-C'est fini.

Un mouvement, une main alla se nicher dans la chevelure du plus jeune. Celui-ci retenait à grand peine ses larmes.

-Je ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Un sanglot. Une larme. La main caresse toujours la tête. L'autre se leva pour se placer sur une épaule.

-Je suis trop naïf, une telle relation ne pouvais que mal finir...

Un tremblement venant du plus jeune. Le plus vieux tremble lui aussi, mais seulement parce qu'il déteste voir les larmes couler sur le visage de celui qu'il voyait comme son propre fils. Il voulait faire payer celui qui le faisait pleurer ainsi. «Maudit homonculus...»

-Et je l'ai fait. Je suis tellement horrible... Je lui ai couru après pendant si longtemps... Pour le laisser quelque mois plus tard. Je suis horrible. Un vrai monstre.

Une barrière s'effrite, il est au bord de la crise.

-Il me l'a bien fait comprendre... Notre histoire n'est plus. Mais malgré ça... Comme un idiot je...

Dans ses souvenirs, les restes fumants de l'endroit où ils avaient partager tant de souvenir ensemble lui revient.

-Je... Je l'aime... Encore.

La barrière tombe, les larmes aussi. La main sur l'épaule raffermie sa prise et entraine l'enfant contre l'adulte.

Dans cette pièce, un père serre son fils contre lui. Une étreinte aillant un arrière goût de désespoir, elle aussi.

* * *

Au loin, un autre homme lâche une seule et unique larme avant de brûler définitivement la lettre. Son amour.

C'est fini.

Et l'homme redevint le monstre qu'il devait être. Homonculus sans âme ou sentiment.

Il retombe dans les ténèbres, après quelque mois dans la lumière la plus pure.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà. C'est fini. Alors? Vous avez trouver ça comment? Dites-moi! (C'est la première fois que j'écris un drama... Alors tous les commentaires, négatif comme positif, sont les bienvenus.)

Bisou

RedChi-san.


End file.
